Weapons
There are many types of weapons in Hidden City considering how many different types of Monsters there are. Below, players will find a list of Weapons along with different kinds of information about that weapon. Trap "It's time to try yourself in a ghostbuster role! This magical ghost trap, designed by the City mediums, works without flaw!" Silver Knife "A nice word and a dagger can get you further than a nice word alone." Taser "Electric crackling reminds the Psy=werewolf of the cruel experiments they were subjected to and they flee in terror." Obsidian Dagger "The obsidian dagger, black as night itself, is the only that can wound a moon werewolf." Thor’s Hammer "From gargoyle to a pile of stone rubble in one strike! But only if struck by Thor's Hammer." Sling "Careful beasts roam the skies above the City. An accurate shot is the only way to make the swamp beast drop its valuable trophy." Icy Dagger "Only the icy dagger can destroy the fire within the Gargoyle leader." Magnetic Cannon "The Magnetic Cannon prevents the iron beast from moving and it feels the terror of being a sentient statue again." Fire Dart "One spark can ignite the mummy's desiccated bandages and it still becomes a walking funeral pyre. Shall we light it up?" - Fire Dart. Mummifying Liquid "It seems that nothing can extinguish the flaming anger of the Fire Mummy, expect for a pot of mummifying liquid. A fountain of sparks, a hissing cloud of scalding steam and a motionless corpse falls on the floor." Red Relic "A crystal that holds a tiny fraction of the City's magical energy. In exchange a Wanderer will give you a most valuable artifact from the City." Blade of Light "Only a weapon of light can harm those who sold their souls to the darkness." '' Flare ''"Diggers occasionally resurface to restock on flares to use in the dark dungeons." Quartz Relic "Offer this new item to the Wanderer. The sparkling crystal's faces will attract his attention. Surely he'll exchange this relic for unique artifacts." Electrum Knife "Add the fortitude of gold to silver magic! All that remains is to strike. Go on, see the blade in action!" Jack's Party Poppers "Monsters flee after seeing the festive burst of Jack's Party Popper." Flame Blade "The Ice Golem is a slow, cold monster spawned from the enchanted blizzard. lt will immediately turn its victims to ice unless it encounters sufficiently warm resistance." Extra Information Weapons for Monsters that require 3 of their weapon to fight are usually referred to as "first grade monsters" by other players can be bought in the store 500 coins for one, 15 00 coins for three, or 21 00 coins for six. Amulets for summoning first grade monsters also cost 500 coins each. Higher & event-related monsters' weapons can only be bought with rubies. Event monster weapons can only be found in the event location, Magical Items and Excavations event mini-game. Some Monsters are only for a specific event such as the Zombie or Ice Golem. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Locations * Events * Monsters * Monster Treasuries Category:Weapons Category:Monsters